


Stay

by PerditaAlottachocolate



Series: ML Reveal Week [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, ML Reveal Week, Marriage, Reluctant, Secrets, Unexpectedly fluffy second chapter, ninette, reluctant reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerditaAlottachocolate/pseuds/PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Upon returning home late at night after yet another akuma attack Marinette has to deal with unexpected trouble. Do miraculous wielders get the right to be happily married?ML reveal weekDay 3: Reluctant





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments on two previous stories of my reveal week.  
> Now it's time for a more serious drabble - one of the total of two angsty ones in this series.

# Day 3: Reluctant “Stay”

 

The apartment was dark as usual when Marinette sneaked inside, just like she had done a countless number of times before in hope of not being discovered. That night luck wasn’t on her side.

‘That was a bit too late for an evening stroll if you’d ask me,’ Nino said from the couch, his voice hollow.

‘Ninny?! I thought you were asleep,’ Marinette blinked a few times when he reached behind and lit a lamp.

Her husband chuckled humorlessly, ‘Yes, you seem to think that a lot lately.’

‘What?’

‘Is there really a point of asking where you’ve been?’ There was so much hurt and sadness in his eyes that it ripped Marinette’s heart just to look at him.

‘I’m sorry- ,’ voice hitched in her throat. ‘I can’t… No, there’s no point,’ she finally choked out, resigned.

He studied her for a few moments, his posture stiff, his teeth clenched and hands lying on his lap balled into fists. His chest was heaving with each heavy breath. Narrowed hazelnut eyes inspected her hunched figure noting every little detail out of place. Mismatched clothes she had put in a rush, disheveled hair slipping from the bun, pupils still dilated from adrenaline boost and cheeks colored with blush.

Marinette knew this could very well give him a totally wrong impression.

Her clothes were discordant because she threw on the first thing she could find when the alert came earlier that evening. The rest of her look was the result of the battle itself and a frantic trip home, when she ran out of time and Adrien had to carry her over the rooftops before his own transformation faded.

But her husband couldn’t have known that. For years he had no idea he had managed to befriend Chat Noir and then started dating to eventually marry Ladybug. He had been akumatized once, and throughout the years she’d seen too many victims accepting second and even third purple butterfly to risk exposing her spouse by telling him her secret.

Nino had been nothing but wonderful, caring and loving husband and she felt like falling to pieces every time she had to lie to him. But usually she was able to talk her way out of doubtful situations like this, she was able to placate him eventually with gentleness and calm.

Marinette put all the love she had for this man in her look, which made her features soften. ‘Please, let’s just go to bed. Everything will look better in the morning,’ she pleaded.

‘This won’t work, Nettie,’ he replied raising from the couch. ‘Not this time,’ he added silently.

It was then she noticed the suitcase by the door and felt as if her heart was pierced with cold steel.

Nino nodded towards the bag. ‘I’ve packed just a few things,’ he explained. ‘I’ll take the rest when I’m settled in a new place.’

‘Where are you going to stay?’ She asked quietly. ‘At Adrien’s?’

She apparently had been underestimating the weight of the situation and it hit her hard when he gave a snort of disgust. ‘Why would I want to have anything to do with the man who cuckolded me?’

It was like a bucket of icy water spilled over her. She whipped her head to look at him, seeing his features sharp and twisted with hurt. This was a man who was not only leaving his seemingly unfaithful wife, but also suspecting it was his best friend that delivered the blow.

Nino noticed her shock and snickered bitterly, ‘Oh, you thought I wouldn’t find out? Did you both think I was that stupid?’ he asked as he turned to reach for his suitcase.

‘Old flames die hard, I guess,’ he shrugged. ‘I thought you two were better than that. Close friends – sure. Close friends my ass!’

Marinette could only stare at him, unable to find any words that would help here, while Nino reached the boiling point, all the hurt and disappointment finally overflowing.

‘I always knew there was something odd going on between you two. You were just too comfortable with each other, always so like-minded, always inseparable, like you had some kind of connection, always just so… Ugh! Alya warned me about you, but would I listen? Hah!’ he threw his hands up, while the bile kept flowing.

‘Have either of you even thought about Amélie and Adèle? Or did you forget he has a wife and a daughter?!’ Now Nino was shouting, his face red with anger. ‘I just… I can’t believe you! Who the hell are you, Nettie?’

Marinette felt tears spilling from her eyes. Her whole body was trembling with fear and despair. All the strength left her at the sight of her husband picking up the suitcase and turning to the door. She dropped to the floor with a loud thud as her legs suddenly became too weak to support her.

Nino turned around alarmed by the sound. His eyes grew wide when he saw her on the ground. Hesitantly he walked to help her up.

She reached for his hand and asked in a voice broken with sobs, ‘Please, Nino. Please, stay.’

He pursed his lips and helped her to the couch.

‘Why?’ he asked quietly. ‘Why would I?’

Marinette felt something stir in her little ornamental bag. She dropped her eyes and saw Tikki giving her a silent nod, her red face concerned, determined.

‘Because there’s something I need to tell you,’ the woman stated, the final decision pouring Ladybug’s strength back into her limbs. ‘Something I should have told you a long time ago, my love.’

She drew closer to him and kissed him, before standing up. ‘I promise I’ll answer all of your questions and I don’t expect you to ever forgive me, but you need to know this first, before you make any kind of decision. Before you end things with me or with Adrien.’

Nino looked at her, puzzlement slowly replacing the distress.

‘Keep your eyes on me, love,’ Marinette whispered taking a few steps back.

She took a deep breath as relief washed over her, the burden of her secret finally to be shifted.

The sapphire locked with the hazelnut, as she finally said, ‘Tikki, spots on!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me what you think. I appreciate your feedback greatly, especially in hurt/comfort and angst cases - it's important to me to show emontional side adequately. 
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perditaalottachocolate-blog) \- I tend to post sneak peeks of the stories I'm working on and share mostly miraculous content. Drop by when you're in tumblrhood!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not intend to make a habit out of it. But here you are lil_fangirl27.

Ladybug stumbled in the balcony door, drenched to the bone with the heavy rain. Chat Noir feeling every bit the scare crow he looked like, with his hair dripping water helped her inside the dark apartment.

‘Here. Take this,’ someone said passing him a fluffy towel.

Strong hands wrapped another one around Ladybug’s shivering body.

‘Come to the couch,’ the voice instructed. ‘There are blankets there.’

Ladybug obediently slumped to the couch and was instantly enveloped by warm and soft wool.

Chat Noir plopped himself beside her.

‘Let me get you some hot tea. It’s raining cats and dogs there,’ the voice pointed out disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

‘So that’s why there are poodles everywhere,’ Chat said with a grin dropping his transformation.

There was a loud sneeze from the small mound of wool beside him before it glowed red and  Marinette’s head emerged from under the blankets.

‘Please tell me you didn’t leave puddles on my white carpet, Adrien,’ she complained reaching out to the lamp and turning the light on.

‘Don’t worry, love. I folded it before letting you two in,’ Nino said passing them warm mugs that smelled of earl grey and honey.

‘Amélie just texted me. Your driver will be here in a few minutes, Ade,’ he added putting a plate full of already sliced camembert and chocolate cookies on the coffee table.

‘Eat up, Plagg,’ Nino chuckled at the sight of the little black cat making a beeline to the plate followed closely by a tired Tikki.

‘You’re an angel, Nino. You know that,’ the kwami declared holding out his tiny paw to Nino for the customary fistbump.

‘Thanks for bringing my Lovebug back to me, guys,’ Nino said pulling his wife in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better?


End file.
